radiantchivalryfandomcom-20200214-history
Haise Ishida/Relationships
This Page entails the relationships of Haise Ishida, please press the link to view the character. Hagun Academy Although much hasn't been shown of his overall status at Hagun, much can be inferred by his original Nickname "The Worst One", he has spent 2 years at the academy and is officially a repeater Knight of Hagun but didn't hold any resentment for the school or its members, he's consistently shown little if any respect from the original staff and student body but that changed when he gained Recognition for defeating Hikari Mayonaka, the original top ranked. Hikari Mayonaka: Hikari is Haise's roommate and girlfriend but the two started on less than stable grounds, she acknowledged his potential strength, something no one else saw in him aside from a select few friends and he consistently found himself confused by her more eccentric traits but he couldn't deny she earned her place as the number one of Hagun. Following her challenge of him and subsequently her loss to him, Their relationship began to become a lot more grounded than it was before and she brought out a more happy side of him, he couldn't stop himself from teasing her, much to her chagrin and his mask meant to hide his true nature found itself slipping away when he was with her, after their match the two of them grew closer with a mutual attraction (something he had a much easier time hiding) which eventually hit a rough spot with the introduction of Rinna Kazamatsuri and the later reveal of his true family which caused him to yell at them both in anger before he broke down, following his match however, he spiraled further out of control only for her kind words to help bring him back and gain focus for his determination. Following this, the two began dating with him being declared as "Her Knight". Kazuma Kitagawa: One of the few people who didn't view him as a failure due to their respective interest in swordsmanship, Kazuma and Haise both grew into genuine friends, their training and sparring having shown this off more than once. Haise views Kazuma as a friend and feels confident that the same is thought of him, The two occasionally trade barbs and jokes but this is typically in good nature and doesn't diminish their mutual respect. Amane Shirogane: Like Kazuma, she never viewed Haise as a failure nor did she care of his rank, the two carry a mutual respect for the other and wish to help eachother improve, Due to their Status of Magical Knight and Page Ones, He wishes to fight her at his full power and help her improve higher than possible. When it was revealed he's connected to the Kurogane, their relationship was strained and ultimately became far more negative but Haise still wishes to help her despite her disdain for him. Rentei Academy Sayaka Toudou: A Fellow Blazer Haise had met during the Seven Star Sword Art Festival, He's developed an interesting friendship and Rivalry with the young royal. First interacting at the opening ceremony of the festival, they both gained respect for the other, his from the title and legend around her mere name, her from the duel she watched him participate in against Hikari Mayonaka. The two of them declared that their blades will one day clash and until then, he has intended to assist her when she needs it, when she was poisoned following her opening match, he was one of the first on the scene and did everything he could to help the on sight medic to the best of his abilities. He also feels consistently embarrassed by her need to refer to him as "Senpai" however he is getting used to it (if barely). Ayane Toudou: Certainly not as friendly as his interactions with Sayaka, the two of them share a far frostier consistency to their interactions. Ayane attacking Haise as she felt threatened by his honed awareness which was used to read the situation which he played dumb too, had certainly placed strain on their interactions, despite this, he doesn't hold any real disdain or dislike for her, viewing her as simply "A bit too protective" but not bad. Bukyoku Academy Yuu Toudou: By far his most unique relationship, Haise and Yuu share a sense of respect towards the other. Through their short friendship, Haise has gained many suspicions about the crown prince, being ignited by his cracking mask which caused it to be revealed that Yuu had known of Haise's true family. This along with the natural air of mystery the young prince creates, somehow knowing almost everything and everyone that Haise seems to become connected to (If not already connected with), he's suspected multiple hidden things about the crown prince that in someway paints him as with holding the truth (Something he's likely done on several occasions) However after their meeting following his match with Shiori, Many of his fears went to bed, learning the truth behind his removal of the Kurogane house, he's put a fair amount of trust in Yuu, having earned the same from him, learning the truth behind the "Desperado" and becoming far more trusting of him, seeing him as a genuine friend and ally to Haise. Kyomon Academy Celiska eu Britannia: A similarly strange relationship that he shares with Yuu, these two do not share many scenes or interactions but Haise and her seem to share a mutual respect (Though he suspects that she's acting this way for an unknown reason) She and Haise are shown to be consistently friendly, he's more than a little skeptical of the young girl overall, this doesn't stop him from seeing her as an ally however and he hopes to become better allies in the future. Rinna Kazamatsuri: Certainly his strangest relationship, Haise's opinions of her are fairly consistent if somewhat unflattering, Her constant obsession of him certainly helped him view her as the most eccentric person he's ever met. Due to his habit of trying to read people, Haise views her as more than a little insane but a genuine and kind girl, he admits to enjoying her company (If she can behave herself) and tries to become honest friends with her however he can be at times off put by her advances. Due to his social difficulties, Haise commonly misreads her more than anyone else, he however regularly tries to fix this and wishes to properly understand her feelings. Kurogane Family Before learning of his status, removed by the Kurogane Family at an incredibly young age, Haise didn't know nor did he really care about the Kurogane, He was incredibly driven to learn the truth of his Heritage but upon learning who he is the son of and the things they've done to make him quit trying to be a Blazer, Haise quickly grew to despise the Kurogane, he knew they used their clout as a royal family to force him into giving up on his dreams. He views them as monsters and wishes to challenge them to all at some point, this group has absolutely no respect from him and whenever he is reminded of them, changes drastically to a far more violent and cold person, unafraid to face the consequences of his actions. However he commonly restrains himself to stop from proving them right. Despite his justified hatred, Haise isn't aware of the full story behind the family and because of that, have a habit of generalizing them into one group even if they nothing to do with his suffering. Ren Kurogane: His father and him have yet to meet in the series but Haise truly does despise his father above all others, the two don't pretend to be unaware of the others existence, instead seeing each other and intensely disliking what they see. To Haise, His father Ren is the personification of everything wrong with the magical knight society, to Ren however. He views Haise as a child that he's tried to protect, even if it means forcing his son to give up on his dreams to become a magical knight, to Ren, him stopping any F-Rank Knight from becoming a Magical Knight even his own son is a good thing but to Haise, he views it as him trying to take away Haise's dreams. Despite how much he's tried to stop his son, he cannot deny that he has pride in his son for how far he's made it and will acknowledge the accomplishments of those born from lower rank despite this fact, that won't stop him from trying to stop the lower Ranked Knights from becoming magical knights. Shu Kurogane: Despite the fact these two have never met, the Kurogane brothers are certainly not unaware of the other. Haise carries very little respect for his older, viewing him as nothing more than a bully and arrogant blazer though more than a little of this is due to his preconceived hatred of his former family, Many of Haise's traits have been subconsciously crafted to be the opposite of his older brothers, this wasn't due to his connection as he was unaware of them but more because he viewed Shu, even before learning the truth as the worst of Blazers and Magical Knights in terms of actions and personality. Vice Versa, Shu carries absolutely no respect for younger brother, seeing Haise as the pinnacle of weakness and views him as the "ultimate trickster" due to his ability to not only make it to the top of Hagun's ranking but make it to the seven star and insists of referring to him as "The Worst One" to show this. Their reactions at the mention of the other are incredibly negative and fill to show the level of disdain the other carries for their individual methods of Knighthood. Ishida Family Ryuji Ishida: Haise's adopted father and master, the two are a stark difference to his interactions with his birth family. The two regularly trade barbs, commonly sharing a sense of sarcasm. This friendly outset makes it clear, the two do truly care for the other. Haise feels as if he owes everything to Ryuji, having chosen to adopt and train him despite his rank. On the other hand, Ryuji sees Haise as someone who deserves his chance to fight despite his apparent weakness and will go to great lengths to ensure he can. Despite not being used to having a son, Ryuji truly tries to be there for him and Haise understands that this is new to both of them. Both being a parent and having one.